Under today's standards, goods are often transported from one location to another via an intermodal transportation system that combines shipment by air, sea, rail, and land. To facilitate the shipment of goods between one form of transportation and another, goods are shipped in containers that can be loaded on container ships, truck chassis, and rail cars. The efficient loading and unloading of containers, and the storage of containers therebetween, is a goal of an intermodal transportation system.
For these and other reasons, a lift beam system for loading, unloading, and storing containers would be an important improvement in the art.